Sonic Mystery Dungeon: REVAMPED
by Light Trainer
Summary: It's SMD, but revamped and updated to keep in touch with my changing writing style. Old SMD is still available in-case new watchers are confused! (Cover art made by VaporeonXGlaceon on DeviantART!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue to Sonic Mystery Dungeon: REVAMPED**

Dr. Eggman looked around the meadow in total confusion. He recalled his latest battle against his long time thorn in his side, Sonic the Hedgehog:

They were fighting each other for their own reasons. Sonic was fighting to stop Eggman from ruling the world with his robots while the doctor wanted to get rid of Sonic to rule. After the blue blur destroyed his Egg-Pawn army, Eggman took out a weapon that was sure to destroy his nemesis once and for all: a large laser cannon that was too large and powerful for Sonic to destroy or dodge of which he called the Supreme Egg Cannon. As soon as it was fired and the hedgehog braced for impact, a strange light appeared, stopped the laser, and caused Sonic to disappear. The only thing that was left was a peculiar blue jackal-like creature with a cream coloured torso, black paws, legs, shoulders and a mask on its face that connects to two sets of dreadlocks on the back of it's head, red eyes, a bent tail, and three spikes: one on it's chest and one on each of its wrists. Before Eggman could say a word, the creature made a C-shape with its arms, made an energy ball, and fired it at his ship before escaping.

There were only 3 questions going through his mind: What happened? Where was Sonic? And who was that creature?

**XXX-XXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Look familiar? It should be because it's the same old prologue, but I just changed a thing or two in it structure-wise. I loved this prologue so much that I am recycling it!**

**As you know from my last upload to SMD, I am revamping my story to keep up with my recent changes in writing. For one thing, it is no longer in script format due to the fact that some people don't like it, like my sister, and it takes too much room in my stuff so now it is in paragraph format.**

**I am also still looking for Mobian Trainers for future chapters. BUT I have some rules I want you to know about.**

**1) DO NOT SEND ME AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! I am sick of these kind of reviews because I can't reply! So if you're interested, GET AN ACCOUNT AND SEND A PROPER REVIEW, DARNIT!**

**2) Also if you have a reference of your trainer, Note me on DA about it since FF doesn't like links in anything but the bios. The link to my DA is in my bio.**

**3)You can have no more than 6 Pokemon on your team and I am allowing shinies and nicknames. Just one thing; NO LEGENDARIES! I need them for Sonic's chapters.**

**If you follow these rules, I'll be one happy Spellcaster Kitsune.**

**Thanks so much for loving the old SMD and I know you'll love the revamped version as much!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Sonic and related is © SEGA and Sonic Team  
>Pokemon is © Nintendo, Game Freak, and The Pokemon Company<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Awakening and Realization

(Please note that this, like in the original SMD, is told from Sonic's POV like he is telling the story for any new people who don't get it. I had a bit of confusion in my early days writing this fic so I thought I'd clear that up.)

Oh man does my head hurt from that rush! O.K let me recap: I was fighting ol' Eggman before he had the chance to rule the world and just when I think he'd had it, he took out that huge laser cannon to finish me off! I braced myself but was saved by a bright light and a jackal-kike creature that came with it! He told me that I had a mission in another world before I was teleported and blacked out!

"Hey, I think he's coming around!"

Wait a tick…a voice? Who's voice is that? It sure doesn't sound like Tails or Knuckles.

"Well give him some room you big lug!" O.K I now know for sure that he's not alone, even as I wake up to see a green dino thing, an orange dragon with his tail on fire, and some sort of yellow cat like thing holding spoons!

Now if anyone had been in this sort of situation will know to do one of two things:

#1 Try to sleep more as you think it's a dream.

#2 Jump in surprise and confusion.

I did the second option onto a wall as I shouted, "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

The dragon jumped back with his arms in the air and soon said something that confuses me. "Easy there little Riolu, we're not going to hurt you!"

I landed back down onto the bed and looked at him in as if to correct him until the cat creature showed me to a large mirror and I soon saw what a Riolu was, and it was me! I became a blue jackal-like creature that stood on hind legs which were black as well as the single-dreadlocked mask on my face, my arms and my torso. My tail became longer, wider and had a bent in it and I had a cream collar for a neck. I noticed that my eyes were still green, thankfully, but I was stumped as anything as I brought a paw to my face.

"What happened to me?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. "Why aren't I a hedgehog anymore?"

I soon heard a laugh of disbelief and the green creature soon said, "You were a hedgehog? Then if you were, then I was a mountain!"

Both of his partners soon glared with me at that comment and the dragon soon replied for all of us, snapping in the frustration I was feeling. "Can it Tyranitar!"

Tyranitar flinched at the tone. "Hey take it easy! I was only kidding around!"

The cat creature soon sighed at this. "Charizard is right. You were being more insulting than funny."

He soon looked defeated, knowing he was in the wrong. "O.K you're right Alakazam. Sorry err…"

I soon realized I didn't introduce myself. Oops! "My name's Sonic!"

Suddenly I saw I was glowing and got a bit scared until Alakazam calmly exclaimed it was only my aura, or spiritual life force, and as a Riolu it shows whenever I was scared or upset by anything. Obviously it makes total sense considering the situation that anyone can be upset when they woke up in a totally different form in a completely different world!

"I guess waking up in a completely different body with no idea on what's going on or where the person is can upset anyone. And who are you guys exactly?"

"Since you already know our names, I still feel a more proper introduction is in order. As you may know my name is Alakazam and these two are my Rescue Team Members Charizard and Tyranitar. We are known as Team ACT."

"Rescue Team?" I asked, more out of curiosity this time.

"Basically we're a team that help other Pokemon," Charizard answered this time. "We take on various jobs that others have to help keep the peace. For example, one of the local kids Caterpie, which is a small green caterpillar-like Pokemon, noticed you out cold in Tiny Woods so I flew over and brought you back here so you could recover!"

"I see," I replied, now getting it and thinking of some of the stuff I did back home.

"How'd you wind up there anyway?" Tyranitar asked which caught me off guard so I tried to think about it, but it only got me a headache as I shook my head showing I didn't know.

Alakazam caught on. "Why not we let him rest for now and later we can see what we can find out or help him with.

Thinking that it was a good idea that his team mates agreed with, I decided to go out for some air before Tyranitar bombarded me with even more questions. I saw the outside of the base looked kinda like Alakazam but in a way it didn't since it looked like a yellow cat with closed eyes. I laid down onto the grass and looked up to the clouds, wondering what the heck happened to me and do my friends know that I'm gone?

I guess I'll have to find out.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (Or whatever other holiday you celebrate.) I decided to get this thing up early in case I'm not on for one reason or another.**

**Anywhoo after like MONTHS from my prologue I decided to make this first chapter the Christmas present for everyone this year on both DA and FF and I know you all have been waiting ever so patiently for this and didn't bug the heck outta me so you made Santa's good list this year for that! 3**

**So most of this is pretty much the same from the old version, except not in script form! And I added that note at the top to clear confusion from my old SA days.**

**Enjoy, leave comments, and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in 2012!**

**Sonic and related are © SEGA/The Sonic Team**  
><strong>Pokemon and related are © NintendoGame Freak/The Pokemon Company**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Shocking News and a New Friend

**EDIT: I made a mistake here that xiXlToxiclXix nicely pointed out so I quickly fixed it!**

Tails was tuning up the Tornado around the same time Sonic disappeared. The young, orange-yellow furred, twin-tailed fox was unaware of what happened except the fact that his hero and almost older brother went to stop Eggman again earlier that morning. Soon he heard a knocking at the door and an energetic female voice calling, "SONIC! Are you in there?"

Sighing, Tails got up, wiped the grease of his hands, opened the door, and saw it was Amy, as per usual. The pink hedgehog was Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and can never seem to give the poor guy a break. Usually, Amy was wearing a red, white trimmed dress with matching boots, hair band, and gold bracelets with her white gloves. But since it was summer, she was wearing a white tank top, blue shorts and sandals as well as a blue visor.

"Hey Tails!" she greeted in the same cheerful voice. "Is Sonic around anywhere?"

Tails shook his head. "Sorry, Amy, I haven't seen him since this morning when he went to fight Dr. Eggman again. But I'm sure that he'll be home soon."

"I'm afraid that may not be true," an unknown voice sounded and they looked around to see a blue jackal-like creature on the roof with deep regret in his red eyes as he continued. "Your friend is sadly not here, but in another world."

At this point Amy's attitude completely flipped around as she glared at him angrily. "Another world? What do you mean? Who are you and what did you do to my Sonic?"

"C-Calm down Amy!" Tails said as he did his best to keep her from bringing out her hammer.

The creature was unexpectedly calm at this outburst. "It's all right, I was expecting this. You and your other friends deserve the right to learn what is happening. Why not we all meet on that floating island you know and I will explain everything."

At this point he turned to leave when Tails said, "Wait! Who are you?"

He paused then said before disappearing, "Lucario."

**XXX-XXX**

Still confused and curious on what Lucario had to say, Amy and Tails went to find the others and meet him on Angel Island, not bothering with Knuckles since it was his home. After rounding up Rouge, Shadow, Angel and the Chaotix, they arrived to hear the Guardian ranting off at someone and Tails sighed at this knowing it was probably Lucario so they went further in to see both the very calm Aura Pokémon and the very peeved Echidna.

"Listen, I don't CARE if it's important! YOU are TRESPASSING on MY ISLAND!" Knuckles shouted and Lucario replied.

"I understand that I am trespassing and I apologize but please listen, since it is about your friend, Sonic."

At that point the Echidna went from frustrated to curious. "Wait a second! Rewind and freeze! This is about Sonic? What happened to him?"

"That's what we all like to know!" Rouge interjected which caused him to jump and notice the others. "Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Lucario told us to meet here so we can hear what's going on," Amy explained and Knuckles mentally kicked himself before apologizing to Lucario for the misunderstanding.

Lucario shook his head at this. "No, you were just doing your duty as I am doing mine right now. Please listen to what I have to say."

They all settled down around the steps of the shrine as he told his tale.

"I come from another world. A world full of Pokémon living in peace and unity. We were saved from some natural disasters a few months ago by a human becoming a Pokémon and working together with a rescue team. We hoped that peace will last again, but were sadly mistaken. The balance of our world had become disrupted and the natural disasters happened once again. I found out after I came back from a training session with a large fighting-type Pokémon called Hariyama. I soon went to see a Pokémon that stares at the sun all day to give him special sight of the past and future, called Xatu, and he told me that the only way to save the world was to get help from a hero in another world. As soon as I heard this, a Pokémon called Ninetales came and told me that the only help that can be found was in your world, Mobius, and that the spirits of the Murky Cave can send me there, provided that I remain to make sure that you all understood what was happening.I soon went to the Murky Cave and saw Sonic's battle with his enemy, who pulled out a large cannon that seemed impossible to escape from. Wasting no time, the spirits protected Sonic from the attack and transported myself to his location, and Sonic was sent to my world. I had a feeling that the egg-shaped human might attack me so I gave him a warning of my power by defending myself with an Aura Sphere. Where Sonic was sent in my world, I do not know. But I do know that he will use his power as a Pokémon wisely and that my world will be safe again."

After Lucario told his story, there was such stunned silence that the only things that made noise was the wind through the trees. That is, until Angel spoke up with understanding showing in her eyes. "So Sonic was sent to your world to save it while you're staying here to make sure we don't worry too much?"

Lucario nodded and Knuckles asked, "O.K but how did you know about Angel Island since this is your first time here?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Charmy repeated and Lucario explained. "A Lucario's main ability is to sense the auras, or life force, of all living things. So I used my ability to find a suitable meeting place to tell my story and sensed the strong aura of the island."

Everyone was impressed at hearing of an ability similar to sensing Chaos Energy and they felt a stronger sense of trust for their new friend.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shadow asked in concern.

" Since I am staying in this world for a while, I was about to look for a place to stay and learn more about this world."

"Well you can stay here on the island; it's my way of saying sorry for biting your head off," Knuckles said and Vector added, "Plus you can hang around with the rest of us! What do you say to that?"

Lucario was briefly stunned at being accepted so easily and knew since he did save Sonic, they had a true right for doing so as he smiled. "Thank you, everyone."

**XXX-XXX**

Lucario is now accepted as a friend by the Sonic Heroes, but what about Sonic? Will he be accepted as a friend or will he be treated a misfit? I guess we'll have to find out!

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Now I know what you guys are thinking: "L.T why the heck did this take so long! I mean your redoing chapters and stuff so wouldn't it take less than a day?"**

**Well yes it might but remember; these go back to my high school days and my days on Sheezyart so it's basically an art in itself to redo and revamp these chapters. Plus I couldn't find a shotgun to kill off those dang plot bunnies to my other stories so that's another reason why.**

**No basically it's still the same, I just had to add/change/remove things to make it work.**

**Also for those on who doesn't know who Angel is, check out my older series "A New Side of Shadow" on my DA page. (Look for "Light-Trainer" on DA.)**

**I'm still looking for Mobian Trainers and those on DA and who watches me please note I may not get EVERYONE'S Trainer in after all. I'm going to basically pic and choose which ones would work the best and those I don't choose will have a chance when I get to SMD2 if possible. (I got a lot of strong possibilities right now!)**

**Also to those who haven't given me anything but still would like to join in, I have a few minor requests to your Pokemon teams to keep the confusions from happening among my readers:**

**1. No legendaries, which includes Mew, Celebi, Shaymin, Deoxys and the like.**

**2. When doing up move lists if you want to, please make sure the moves are ones your Pokemon CAN learn and not crazy confusing ones like a Meowth that knows Flamethrower or something like that.**

**3. I also want to keep the descriptions of the Trainers and Pokemon short, sweet, and simple to lessen the chance of my laptop's memory space of being used up. (Even though I got 6G of memory I don't want it all used up!)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Sonic and related are © SEGA/Sonic Team  
>Pokemon are © NintendoGame Freak/The Pokemon Company  
>Anything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A New Day

You wouldn't believe this weird dream I had last night! I found myself surrounded by this white mist and there were voices around! But I couldn't understand a word they were saying and soon I found myself being poked at by Tyranitar the next morning. How annoying! If I were still a hedgehog, I would've Spin Dashed him!

"Rise and shine!" he said with a smile and I grumbled back, "For crying out loud; can't a guy sleep in!?"

"Geez you're worse in the morning than Charizard! Now c'mon, Alakazam wants to see you!"

I grumbled again as I sat up and stretched. Yeah I'm not what you call a "light sleeper" and I'm not too much of a morning person, mostly on account of Eggman attacking others in the middle of the night.

I soon got myself out of bed and went outside to see Alakazam. But he wasn't alone! There was some sort weird bird-like Pokémon that seems to resemble a Native carving of some sort I've seen travelling the world a few times. It was mostly green but its white wings were covering most of its body. It also had red, yellow and black markings on it's chest and wings, a long, red feather coming out the back of its head, a yellow bent beak, an a pair of eyes that seems to see through me and it scared me.

I nervously greeted him and Alakazam seemed to be calm about it as if he knew that bird's gaze was unnerving me.

"Sonic, this is Xatu. He will help out with your mystery. I asked him to come here from the Hill of the Ancients since he can see the past and the future when he stares at the sun all day."

I looked in shock at Xatu. "SAY WHAT?! Doesn't that usually hurt your eyes?"

His expression didn't change much as he answered. "Not really. I've gotten used to it since I was a Natu."

I looked at him, completely lost with his answer… and he gave a light chuckle in understanding. "I guess you don't understand that most Pokémon evolve under certain conditions. When they evolve, their appearance changes and they get stronger."

Oh now I get it! It also explains why the base looks different outside compared to Alakazam! He must've had it before evolving and he confirmed it.

"Before we explain evolution more," Xatu said, "can you tell me on how you came here and before that."

I soon explained about the battle I had with Eggman, drawing his weapon in the dirt to the best of my ability. But when I got to the part of the jackal-like creature, Xatu gave off this loud screech that nearly made me jump out of my skin before looking at me with a serious glare…or at least I think it's a serious one since his expression never seems to change too much.

"I now understand what happened. The creature you mentioned, Lucario, was looking for you because our world is in danger and we needed your help."

Why am I not surprised? There's always someone somewhere that needs my help and I'm glad to do so.

"So how should I help?"

"I'm not sure right now but it will soon be clear once I find out. Now I must return to the Hill of the Ancients. If you need any more of my help, don't be afraid to visit."

He soon left and Alakazam and I decided to head to Pokemon square as he explained more of this evolution thing. He told me that some Pokémon evolve by levelling up, while others had special items, or has the right IQ level by eating these things called Gummis and they all evolve at a place called Luminous Cave (For those who use items they have to give them up to the spirit of the cave). Also some evolves twice, some have more than one form, and others evolve only once. I found out that in order for me to evolve I have to have a the right IQ level and a Sun Scarf, but he also says I may be a special case, though that didn't stop my excitement.

"Whoa! That's cool! Then I become like that Lucario Xatu mentioned?"

"Yes, that's right," he replied calmly. "Anyway, we're here! Welcome to Pokémon Square!"

It was amazing! Pokémon Square was a small community built by the Pokémon! There was the Kecleon shop full of supplies for rescue teams sold by Kecleon, the Felicity Bank where a Persian looks after the money here called Poké. Then there's the Kangaskhan Storage where a Kangaskhan keeps an eye on your most important items, the Wigglytuff Club where a Wigglytuff sells friend areas for new rescue team recruits, and the Gulpin Link Shop where a Gulpin links moves for you to use at the same time for only 150 Poké. There's also the Whiscash Pond to the North where a Whiscash lives and kid Pokémon, like Caterpie, play, and the Makuhita Dojo to the south that a Makuhita runs to give rescue teams some training to get stronger for free.

"Where we're going is the Pelipper Post Office where there's a bulletin board that other Pokémon post up jobs for rescue teams to do," Alakazam explained as we got close to a large building near a cliff that overlooks the sea that had Pelipper flying in and out of it delivering the mail to the Pokémon of the area.

"And you're going to get a job for the team, right?" I asked but was surprised to see him shake his head.

"Actually, I'm getting a job for you."

I felt that my eyes nearly popped out of my head at this. "What?! Really?!"

"Yes, really. But be warned: there are Pokémon that have become aggressive and will attack you so you must fight back."

That's got me a bit worried since I'm still new to the whole being a Riolu thing. "But how? I only remember the moves I knew as a hedgehog!"

"Don't worry, your other techniques as a Pokémon will come instinctively," he assured me as he looked at the board for a job.

I looked at it too and saw that each job had a rank on it and he took down and handed me one that was ranked "E" which got me thinking that was a low rank for beginners like myself. I read that a Beedrill needed someone to help look for its child; a Weedle, in a place called Tiny Woods with the rewards being 100 Poké and a random item.

But I got confused again since I didn't know what these Pokémon looked like. "Uh…Alakazam? What are Beedrill and Weedle?"

"Weedle is an orange caterpillar Pokémon with a stinger on its head while Beedrill is a bee Pokémon that had two poisonous barbs on its arms and a stinger. Weedle evolves into Beedrill after becoming a yellow cocoon Pokémon called Kakuna. And don't worry; your clients won't hurt you!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and we went back to the base to get ready for me to go on the job, only to see Charizard waiting outside.

"Hey, Alakazam! Are we going out on a job?"

"Not today, I thought the rest of us deserve a break while Sonic does a few jobs to get used to being a Pokémon."

Charizard seemed surprised. "That's cool! I'll get the extra toolbox for him in case he picks up any berries and other items!"

After he went inside, Alakazam started to explain what he meant. "Berries can help you on a mission. Pecha berries are pink berries that cures poisoning, Oran berries are blue berries that restores strength, Cheri berries are red berries that cures paralysis, and Rawst berries are green berries that heals a burn. There are also Apples and Gummies to keep your stomach full and different bands and scarves that can help you as well, like Special and Power Bands that can boost up Special attack and regular Attack, and Pecha Scarf that prevents poisoning, just to name a few. Also there are different seeds that you can eat, like Blast Seeds for a bit of flame and Reviver seeds to bring you back from fainting, as well as throw, like Sleep Seeds and Warp Seeds."

"Whoa! Looks like I'll be prepared either way!"

"Yep, you sure will!" Charizard added as he came out with a large case in his hands that I figured was the Toolbox. "Now inside are a couple of Oran Berries, a couple of Cheri Berries, a couple of Pecha Berries, a couple of Reviver Seeds, a couple of Max Elixirs to keep up the Power Points of your attacks, a few Apples and a Power Band, just in case."

"Tiny Woods is only a short distance west from here and it's not overly big nor are the Pokémon very strong so you'll be alright," Alakazam said after I took the Toolbox.

"Thanks guys! I'll be back in a flash!"

With that I soon went off to Tiny Woods to find Weedle, but as I left, I found my mind turning back to my friends. Did they know about me becoming a Pokémon, or are they still worried? And will Eggman pull a stunt or two while I'm gone? Oh well, maybe Lucario will help take care of things while I'm here.

Hopefully.

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating this in Arceus knows how long! My other stories and life got in the way! So I decided to do this up quick!**

**Also to those who didn't see my DA journal; due to the fact I'm cross-stitching presents for the family I'm putting my stuff on a temporary hiatus until the new year so I can get them done!**

**So anyway for this chapter…well things are relatively the same except I added things, took things out, and fixed my grammar and punctuation a bit.**

**Now for a note in regards to the Mobian Trainers.**

**I've been getting a lot of suggestions and entries from both DA and FF but after a bit of planning I've decided that there's only going to be 6 picked out from all of the entries I've got that are NOT anonymous reviews. (I can't reply to anonymous reviews directly so if you guys want an entry in, please get a account then review again!)**

**Any others will have only minor cameo-like roles due to possible reasons like too confusing details, no description of the trainer, ect.**

**But the bottom line is that only 6 will get a strong role once I get past chapter 13 at last!**

**Now I have a small question that is vital to the story;**

**Does anyone know what are the 12 birthstones of the months are?**

**As far as I can remember Garnet's for January, Amethyst is for February, Peridot is for August, and Turquoise is for December but I forget the rest!**

**Trust me this is important if you read my original SMD story!**

**Thanks in advance and don't forget to enjoy and review!**

**Sonic is © SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Pokémon is © Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-More Surprises

Lucario had settled in quite nicely. The lush jungles of Angel Island had seemed to make him feel as if he was home. Also since it was Knuckles' home and he was a guest, he treated the island with great respect, mostly not to anger the Guardian more that he already had. Knuckles, on the other hand, was actually happy to get some extra company. He was watching Lucario over the last day and noticed that he didn't need to help too much. The Pokémon managed to find shelter in a hollow tree and didn't seem to mind the fruit of the island. He found it strange to be happy, on account of being alone all his life, guarding the island and the precious Master Emerald, like his family before him.

While he lost in thought, Lucario spoke. "I'm curious about something, Knuckles; how are you living in such solitude on this vast island?"

Knuckles soon stretched and began. "Well, I come from a long line of Guardians, and earlier in my life my tribe disappeared so I took it upon myself to protect the island and the Master Emerald."

He gestured to the large jewel and the Aura Pokemon used his abilities to sense it's magical force. "I sense a very powerful aura from it."

The echidna chuckled. "I'm not surprised. It has power over seven smaller jewels called the Chaos Emeralds, which are full of unlimited power."

"Interesting. But I have no need for them," the other creature said and Knuckles was both relieved and surprised. "That's good because some people use them for evil while some, like Sonic, uses them for good."

Lucario was about to ask Knuckles a few more questions about the Emeralds when he felt something. It was an aura he never felt before and it was coming from across the bridge. He stiffened and Knuckles noticed. "What's up?"

He gave a growl. "I sense something from across the bridge…! WHAT'S THAT?!"

A green light appeared and two figures formed from it. One was a male, young hedgehog that has silvery white fur with 2 quills coming from the back of his head and a crown of fur on his head. He has a large patch of white fur on his neck and chest and yellow eyes as well as gloves and shoes that seemed to be decorated with something that was blue and glowed. The other was a light purple female cat that was dressed in a purple robe, white pants and gloves that was decorated with white fur or something at the cuffs as well as her purple, heeled boots. She also had her hair tied back, yellow eyes, and a red jewel on her head.

At first Lucario thought Knuckles would be mad at these figures for trespassing, but was caught off guard again as the guardian cheerfully said, "Hey, Silver. Hey, Blaze. What are you two doing here?"

"Wha-wh…you know these two?!" Lucario asked incredulously.

"Well yeah! This is Silver, who's from the future, and this is Blaze, who's from another world that's like Mobius but in a way, it's also different."

"I see…" Lucario said, a bit confused and Knuckles understood. "I'll explain a little more later."

Silver soon perked up, "Hi, Knuckles! I thought that Blaze and I would come for a visit! Sorry if we didn't send a letter or something ahead!"

Knuckles laughed. "That's O.K, Silver. Friends are always welcome on Angel Island."

Blaze looked at Lucario with interest. "Who is your friend there and where is Sonic?"

"That's a long story."

Knuckles soon introduced Lucario and explained his story. Both Silver and Blaze were both surprised and dumbfounded to hear such a tale. Soon they all heard a couple of very cheerful voices calling out and they saw a small female rabbit with brown and cream-coloured fur, eyes, large ears, cotton tail, and a very neat red dress with matching shoes, a white collar and a small blue bow around her neck. Following behind her was a small blue creature with pink wings and a red bowtie.

Blaze smiled at her two old friends. "Hello, Cream and Cheese. Long time no see."

Cream soon stopped and replied "Hello, everyone!" while Cheese chirped a "Chao-chao!"

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles said and she replied, "Tails told us what happened to Mr. Sonic and Cheese and I came to meet Mr. Lucario."

Lucario thought in surprise, *She is incredibly polite! I see she was raised well!* Then he cleared his throat. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you and Cheese. May I ask what he is, out of curiosity?"

Cream politely replied "Cheese is a Chao and my best friend."

"Chao!" he chirped and Knuckled explained further. "Chao are small creatures that can be considered pets and friends around here. Sometimes they are given small animals or special fruit in order to change shape. But Cheese here will always be the same, right?"

"Chao-chao!" the small creature replied in agreement and then he flew over and landed in the arms of a very surprised Lucario, causing everyone to smile at the scene.

Silver gave a laugh. "Looks like Cheese likes you, that's for sure!"

Lucario blushes while everyone laughs, until they heard a familiar sound of jets in the sky. He soon stiffens to see the familiar shape of Dr. Eggman with a new robot. It looked like a jackal with a missile launcher and it was aiming for the Master Emerald with a claw out of its belly. Knuckles told Cream and Cheese to hide before he crushed the claw with a single punch.

"Alright, Eggman! What are you up to with M.E!"

Eggman gave an evil chuckle of his own. "Well, Knucklehead, I thought since Sonic was gone, I took the opportunity to take the Master Emerald and use its power to conquer the world! Ha-ha! Why not you try to stop my Egg-Jackal!"

The battle soon started! Eggman was launching out missiles only to be stopped by Silver. Lucario soon discovered that this hedgehog had psychic powers and was amplified by the blue circles on his gloves to suspend the missiles in the air. Blaze soon showed her stuff by blasting out fireballs towards the suspended missiles to make them explode! Knuckles was doing his best to keep the robot away from M.E but needed help. Lucario soon did so by attacking the robot with a shockwave from his paw to stun it and finished the battle with an Aura Sphere to send the egg-head flying!

"I'll be baaaaack!" Eggman shouted as he flew out of sight.

Knuckles was catching his breath as he looked at Lucario, surprised at the new attack the Pokemon just used. "What…was…that…technique?"

"It's called Force Palm," Lucario explained calmly as the adrenaline faded from everyone's systems. "It's another one of my many techniques as well as the Aura Sphere. All Pokemon knows several techniques for battle even though some use them for other, everyday use as well."

Despite that, everyone seemed amazed at such a thing.

Silver was the first to voice it. "That was amazing!"

Blaze nodded as well. "I must say I'm impressed."

Cream soon innocently asked. "How many attacks do you have, Mr. Lucario?"

Lucario took the time to think about it and then soon blushed. "Too many to number, really. But to be honest we can only use 4 moves at a time but that doesn't stop us in battle at all for we get better techniques as we grow stronger with each victory."

Lucario had shown his worth again! But will Sonic do the same on his first rescue mission? Or will the Pokémon world lose all hope? We'll just have to find out!

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**There really not much of a difference here except some fixed up grammar and a little more explanation of Pokemon moves from Lucario.**

**Oh and I DO have an announcement regarding the Mobian Trainer thing; I'm accepting only 6 Trainers; 3 from DA, and 3 from .**

**And I'll make the decision either on or sometime after Aug. 8 which is my 24th birthday.**

**Thanks for the wait and enjoy!**

**Pokemon is © Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company**  
><strong>Sonic the Hedgehog and concepts are © SEGASonic Team**  
><strong>Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	6. Announcement! Please Read!

**SPECIAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!**

Hello everyone on FanFiction!

I'd like you all to know that I'm NO LONGER taking in Mobian Trainers! I REPEAT: I'm NO LONGER taking in Mobian Trainers!

At least from this site so if there is anyone who did drop a review with a trainer on it that ISN'T a Anonymous Review (I did appreciate those but I couldn't reply to them)-I thank you all for the submissions!

Now I AM working on Chapter 5 but I figured I get this out of my system first.

I'm still waiting for submissions from my DeviantArt fans and friends but I'd thought I'd stop the FanFiction submissions first since I got a good amount already from past and recent reviews!

Plus I need the extra time to pick my 6 Trainers for the story and there's a good 90% chance that ONE EXTRA PERSON will get an honourable mention of a villain role in the story!

I know all of you are probably asking, "But Light Trainer! When are we going to know!?"

Well I'm going to tell you: I will make the announcement either on, before, or sometime after Aug. 8th which is my 24th birthday, most likely before or after knowing my family will plan a small party for me like always.

And it would be most likely a recorded video announcement just for the heck of it! XD

Once again I thank you all for your submissions and support and I'll get Chapter 5 done as soon as I can!

'Till next time!

Light Trainer the Spellcaster Kitsune

P.S. Happy belated Canada Day to my fellow Canadians and Happy belated Independence Day to all my American Fans!


	7. MOBIAN TRAINERS PICKED!

O.K I think I've got you guys waiting long enough!

Since tomorrow is my 24th Birthday I decided to make the vid today!

Go to this link and you'll see who's in! (Oh and replace the spaces with the correct punctuation for it to work since FF is picky about links in stories.)

http /youtu be YTRTiQrPUXo

Thanks a bunch everyone!


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Rescues in Tiny Woods and Thunderwave Cave

You would not believe this!

As I was going to Tiny Woods, I decided to try to see if I still had my speed, and I do! This makes travelling is so much easier now!

Also I decided to see the stuff that Charizard put in my Toolbox and noticed a small package inside. I opened it and saw a small pink badge with wings and a note that said:

Dear Sonic,

Here is a Rescue Team badge. Show this to the Pokémon that you are rescuing to warp it and you out of the dungeons and back to the Pelipper Post Office. Also, as you complete jobs, you get points to increase the rank of your team. The ranks for this area go as follows:

Normal  
>Bronze<br>Silver  
>Gold<br>Platinum  
>Diamond<br>Lucario

The Lucario Rank is the highest rank. The rank of my team is currently Diamond so we are close. As you might guess, you are having your own team and I'll be watching your progress since you are still new to being a Pokémon.

Good luck!

Alakazam

My own team?! I don't believe this! I am so thanking Team ACT when I get back!

Soon I found myself at my destination and it is…small. I guess this is the best dungeon for new teams and rescuers, like me, to start since it only has 3 basement floors and weak Pokémon. I took out the letter from Beedrill and saw that Weedle was on the B3F and I set out.

While I was searching for the stairs, a pink and white caterpillar-like Pokémon came out and attacked me from behind! I soon felt something inside of me telling me that it was a Wurmple. It also told me to attack it with a Quick Attack, so I did and beaten it! I also felt stronger, but I didn't gain a level. I was confused until I remember Alakazam's words:

_"Don__'__t worry! Your other techniques as a Pokémon will come instinctively."_

Thanking him secretly, I soon continued through the woods and I soon realized I had another 2 techniques, Foresight, which is mostly used to identify Ghost-type Pokémon and lower my opponent's evasiveness, and Endure, which lets me hold on longer in battle after the final attack. I figured I wouldn't need those techniques too often and I discovered more Pokémon, like Pidgy, which look like small brown and white birds, Sunkern, which look like yellow seeds that just sprouted, and, on my destination floor, Exeggcute, which basically look like a small bunch of pink eggs.

After battling a lot of Pokémon, levelling up, learning new techniques, and finding items and Poké, I soon found Weedle. The poor little guy was curled up in a corner and trembling like a leaf!

"Hey are you O.K?" I asked him and he soon looked up.

"Y-yes I think so," he said, then calmed down when he saw my badge and I used it to get us out of there!

At the Pelipper Post Office, Beedrill was so overjoyed to see his child unharmed! He soon gave me the 100 Poké and an Orange Gummi and they both went home. I soon went back to the base, tired but triumphant, to see Alakazam and his team there waiting for me.

"How did it go?" he asked and I gave a good smirk.

"Great! My instincts kicked in and I knew what to do as a Pokémon! I also found something else out."

Charizard looked real curious. "Really? What is it?"

"I still have the speed I use as a hedgehog!" I finally said with a proud smile.

Tyranitar gave a thumbs-up at me. "That's awesome! That will come in handy in your other rescue jobs!"

"I agree," Alakazam said, then added, "Also there aren't only jobs that involve rescuing other Pokémon. Sometimes you'll have to escort your clients and other times you will have to deliver or find items. You can also take up more than one job for the same dungeon in order to get more rank points and rewards."

I soon gave a yawn. "That's cool and everything but right now, I want to sleep."

Alakazam smiled in understanding. "You do that. You just had a tiring day."

"One more thing though. What's so special about the Gummis? I got one along with the money I earned from Beedrill."

"Gummis boost up IQ Points to learn skills for you to follow if you have a certain amount," Charizard soon explained. "Also certain types like certain Gummis the best. For example, I'm a Fire and Flying type so my favourite coloured Gummis are Red and Sky Gummis while you're a Fighting type so Orange Gummis, like the one you were awarded with from today's job, work strongest but you can have other colours as well."

"I see," I replied with another yawn, "Thanks. I'll see you guys in the morning."

As I went to bed, I dreamt about my friends and how they are getting along with Lucario so well! I also seen Silver and Blaze too! I haven't seen those two for so long! I soon saw Eggman arriving to pull something but Lucario sent him packing as soon as Tyranitar poked me awake again. This time, I managed to do something close to a Spin Dash, even though it wasn't as strong as it was before on account of a lack of quills.

"'EY! What was that for?!" he shouted at me as I unrolled myself and glared back.

"For poking me awake! You could always just shake me gently!"

He raised a fist to start a fight, but then I soon saw him glow with a yellow light and freeze in position. That's when Alakazam came in with one of his spoons glowing.

"What's going on here?" he asked sternly and Tyranitar went and said, "I was waking him up and he attacked me!"

"I was being poked awake and I am not a nice guy to be poked first thing in the morning!" I shot back and he gave us this look that caused us both to quiet down.

"Well it's nothing to fight over. Just behave you two, alright?"

"Yes sir," we said in defeat before he released Tyranitar.

"Now then Sonic," he said calmly now that fiasco was over, "you have a new client. I asked her about the job and it sounds like something for your skill level."

I perked up at this. "Alright! Where is she? I'm willing to take the job!"

I soon saw a small yellow and black Pokémon come in behind him. She looked like some sort of mouse with pink cheeks and she looked real worried and scared because her arrow-shaped ears were drooping and she was shaking. My instincts kicked in again to tell me that she was a Pichu and I felt sorry for her and started to talk gently so I don't scare her more.

"Hey there. What's the problem?"

She soon calmed down a bit but still looked really scared about something. "W-well…my momma Raichu and I was walking in Thunderwave Cave when all of the Pokémon there attacking! They were too much for her and I decided to come here to get help. Weedle told me about you and…well…could you help save my momma?"

I can now see why she was upset! I gave her a small hug of comfort as I replied, "Of course. I'll be able to save your mom. Don't worry; she'll be safe and sound when I'm done."

Pichu's ears shot up in relief as she jumped for joy. "Thank-you! I'll wait patiently at the post office for you to come back with her! Thank-you again!"

I actually felt a bit of pride grow inside of me as we watched her run out and it charged me up for my job! I looked over at Alakazam's map and I saw that my destination was only a short distance north from here so I grabbed a quick breakfast before getting some supplies at Pokémon Square.

Before I set off for the cave though, Alakazam ran over.

"I almost forgot something; when you return, we'll have a surprise for you."

I was really surprised! "Really?! Thanks!"

"You're welcome and good luck!" he said with a chuckle before rounding up his team for a high-ranked mission.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me and I soon made it to Thunderwave Cave. It was slightly bigger than Tiny Woods and there were different Pokémon. The first few floors had these black and gray dog-like Pokémon, called Poochyena, that seem to run if they take too much damage as well as these purple and white rat-like Pokémon called Rattata. I found these rocks, called Gravelerocks, which I threw to handle those runners.

I admit I did run into a snag once with these purplish-blue, spiky, mouse-like Pokémon, called female Nidoran, that seem to have this ability that every time I hit them with a Quick Attack, I felt sick with poison. Luckily I had Pecha Berries with me so I was O.K and I admit something, they were nice and sweet!

As I continued, I saw Electric-type Pokémon! There were Voltorb, which looks like balls with red on top and white on bottom, Elekid, which looks like walking yellow plugs with black stripes, and these two light yellow mouse-like Pokémon called Plusle and Minun. They looked alike except one had red markings and a plus-like tail, and the other had blue markings with a minus-like tail.

I soon found who I was looking for! Raichu looked like a large, orange, mouse-like Pokémon with yellow cheeks, a long, black tail with a yellow lighting bolt on it, brown paws and feet, a white tummy, and large brown and yellow ears. She also looked a bit hurt because she was holding her left foot.

"Are you alright?" I asked her in concern.

"Oh yes," she replied with a smile that seemed to reassure me. "I just have a small sprain, that's all. Are you here to rescue me?"

"Yeah! Your Pichu asked me to help! She looked really worried about you!"

I took out my badge and we warped out to the post office where Pichu was waiting. She was so happy that her mom was alright that she almost jumped in Raichu's paws, until she noticed the sprain. "Are you hurt, momma?"

"Don't worry dear; it's just a small sprain. I'll be fine once I rest and see the doctor."

"Oh, O.K!" she said in relief before turning to me. "Thank you for rescuing her, Sonic! Ah! But I don't have any money!"

I gave a laugh at that. "That's O.K! A rescue like that is on me! Seeing your mom back with you is the best reward!"

They soon went to their home and I went back to Alakazam's base, feeling so much joy out of that mission. I soon heard Charizard's voice call out to me and I followed it to find him, Alakazam, and Tyranitar near a small, vacant hut.

"Here's your surprise!" Charizard said when he saw my look of surprise. "This will be your very own base! I know it's not as fancy as ours but we'll help with that when we have more free time from our rescues."

I felt touched by it all. "Whoa! Thanks so much! I like it!"

They all smiled at my gratitude and let me settle in, and let me tell you I really enjoy having a base. It gave me this sense of security somehow.

Later that night, I had a real bad dream! I was seeing military soldiers, helicopters, and…Lucario in trouble!

**X-X-X**

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm sad to admit I should've posted this MONTHS ago but forgot...SORRY!**

**Not much is all that different between this version of chapter 5 and my old one except some grammar checking and style change.**

**Also I got a random hypothetical question: If SMD-RV would be an anime, what would be the opening and closing themes? **

**No I'm not planning on asking a random animator to do it up, it's just one of those curiosity questions...**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Pokemon and related are © Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak**

**Sonic and related are © SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Help from Militaristic Trouble

Lucario and Knuckles looked around the darkness of Angel Island. It was a quiet, warm night and this was the perfect setting for thieves to come out and try to take the Master Emerald. Lucario thought he would show his appreciation to Knuckles by helping him with his Guardian duties since the echidna let him stay on the island. Nothing of this night would hint at any trouble that Sonic was currently seeing in his sleep, until Knuckles noticed a light flash not too far off.

"What was that?" he asked with growing concern.

Lucario was just as concerned. "I don't know…give me a minute."

His red eyes shined briefly and as he closed them, he saw the scenery black, white, and blurred, save for the running image of Shadow which was glowing in a blue, smoke-like light. In the distance skies, Lucario saw a line of red light coming in their direction and it caused him to stiffen as he opened his eyes.

"I saw Shadow and something else coming from the skies. My aura-sight indicated an enemy, or perhaps many," he reported to the Guardian with a frustrated sigh.

"Great. Intruders now. Just my luck…"

It was then Shadow crashed through the jungle in a panic!

"G-guys! T-the…" he tried saying but he was short on breath.

Knuckles jumps to his feet and ran over to his friend who was catching his breath. "The what? Out with it, Shadow!"

The black hedgehog managed to breathe deeply before shouting, "THE MILITARY'S COMING!"

"WHAT?! GUN's coming?! Here?! Why?!" the echidna asked in deep shock but the older one just shook his head.

"I don't know! Rouge was talking to a friend of hers about Lucario on her cell phone and the next thing I knew, the commander issued an order to take him to be researched in a nearby lab!"

Lucario soon started shaking out of fear. He did not want to be treated like some sort of lab animal. He heard stories about these sorts of things from some Pokémon who escaped from one of a few regions of his world full of humans, and some of them did horrible things to them in labs.

Knuckles noticed him shaking. "I don't blame you at all!"

The Pokemon looked at him in surprise. "Y-you don't? W-why?"

"Some of us know how it feels," Shadow replied, remembering his earlier days in his life back on the ARK. "Trust me!"

Soon they heard a sound the never wanted to hear. A loud buzzing sound of many helicopters and soon many came and landed in the areas around where the three were standing. Many soldiers wearing gray uniforms came out of each copter and surrounded them, pointing and cocking their guns. Another soldier came out in front of the army, with many medals on his jacket.

Lucario guessed this one was the commander and his guess was true when Shadow spoke up. "Commander! What's going on with all of these soldiers?! Lucario's harmless!"

The older human didn't look convinced. "How can you be so sure, Shadow? One of my scouts saw it attack Dr. Eggman and cause Sonic to disappear. It is a dangerous creature!"

Shadow just shook his head in hopes to try to reason with his superior. "No sir! Sonic's disappearance wasn't his fault! I know this because he told me!"

"So it's male, my mistake. But still-"

"'But still' nothing, Commander of the Guardian Unit of Nations, or GUN!" An unfamiliar female voice soon sounded around them and they tried to look for the source. "What Shadow says is true! Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, is harmless! Sonic's disappearance was caused by spirits of his world requesting help!"

The Commander soon got frustrated at this point. "Who said that?! Show yourself!"

The mystery voice soon giggled. "Sure thing! Kleo, Aura Sphere!"

A blue sphere of light that exploded near the Commander answered the call.

As he was sent sprawling and the dust cleared up afterwards, they all soon saw who was responsible as she jumped down from a tree. It was a female, aqua-coloured kitsune with three tails and blue eyes behind a pair of dark blue glasses. She was wearing a tank top with a rainbow pattern, khaki shorts that was held up by a belt decorated with six Pokeballs, magenta and yellow shoes, white gloves and socks with a black ring below the cuffs, a small, silver hoop earring on the upper part of her left ear, and a magenta hair tie in her ponytail. She also had a brown staff that had a pink orb on top with a yellow star and a magenta and purple ribbons hanging down in her right hand. The one called "Kleo" was a female Lucario that had a ying-yang pendant around her neck that was black and white and was standing to her left.

"Light Trainer the Spellcaster Kitsune is here! I'm not only an expert elemental spell caster but I'm also a cool Pokémon trainer!" she introduced herself before turning to Shadow, Knuckles and Lucario and added, "You guys could just call me 'L.T' for short if you'd like!"

The Commander looked even more angry as he brushed himself off and shouted at her, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Why did you get your creature to attack me?!"

L.T now looked at him in annoyance. "Number one, she's a Lucario like the one you're trying to capture and number two, the reason I got Kleo to attack you is to GET SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOUR THICK HEAD!"

He was soon on the ground again at the shout with an "Ow."

She soon calmed down a bit as she turned away from the soldiers. "Now then, is everyone alright, except for mister Thick Head Commander here."

A soldier flinched at this and said. "Oooh! That's gonna hurt his pride."

Another soldier flinched and commented with "I agree with you."

"Quiet, you two," their boss said, getting more frustrated with the kitsune that has been insulting him all night as he was getting up and brushing himself off again.

Kleo soon turned to her, looking un-amused. "Light Trainer, we must explain our presence here more clearly."

L.T soon raised her hands in exasperation as she said, "O.K, O.K, Kleo! You win in this!"

She turned back to the boys. "The reason why we are here is to rescue Lucario and to help him and Sonic's friends get a clearer understanding on why he's gone. But I CAN'T do that if there's some STINKIN' SOLDIERS here EAVESDROPPING! Hey, Knux! Wanna have some fun bashing these guys with another one of my Pokémon?"

Knuckles smirked as he started to crack his namesakes. "If it's to get them off my island, sure!"

L.T gave a wider smirk in return. "That's what I like to hear! Kicker, YOU'RE ON!"

She soon took out a Pokéball from her belt and trough it up into the air. It soon opened up and from the white light inside came a brown Pokémon with long legs, large feet with three toes that looked like spikes, and long arms with hands that had three fingers and the beige and black stripped bands on the forearms makes them looked bandaged. It also had black eyes, a curved head and was no bigger than an average-sized human.

"Meet Kicker the Hitmonlee! These guys are known as 'Kicking Fiends!'"

All of the soldiers soon dropped their weapons in fear at this! "KICKING FIENDS!?"

Kicker looked like he was smirking with his eyes as he said " That's what she said! Now you wanna make something of it with me an' the echidna?"

Knuckles soon added despite them shaking their heads, "I'm ready when you are!"

They soon let loose a flurry of punches and kicks that it didn't take them long to scare them off the island with a cursing commander as well as damaged weapons and a collection of bruises.

Afterwards, Kicker was still doing a few kicks for the heck of it. "Whoo-wee! That was the best fun I had in a while!"

Kleo gave an annoyed sigh. "You must calm yourself, or else you'll be exhausted too quickly!"

"Aww liven up a little, Kleo! You're such a worry-wart!"

"O.K you two, enough," L.T said to stop the argument before turning to Lucario. "Are you alright, Lucario?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine now."

She looked relieved as she said, "Cool but I'll have Chance take a look at you! Come on out!"

Light Trainer opened up another Pokéball to reveal an average sized pink and cream coloured Pokemon with small dreads, a rounded tail, and large blue eyes.

She soon gave a bow. "Hello there everyone. I'm Chance the Audino."

"Chance, can you look at Lucario in case the soldiers harmed him in any way, please?"

"Of course!" the Feeling Pokemon replied as he looked him over then said, "He's alright, Light Trainer! Not a single bruise!"

"Cool! Thanks Chance! You can stay out a while!"

She soon looked to the horizon at the sunrise. "Man, this place is beautiful in the rising sun!"

Lucario seemed to agree with her silently. The sun did start to rise over the ocean and add a sense of peace and tranquility. There was one thing bugging him, though.

Lucario seemed to agree but something still bugged him. "You mentioned something about us having a more clear understanding of Sonic being in my world. What is it?"

Knuckles and Shadow looked at her in agreement but she only gave a laugh. "Don't worry! I'll tell you guys in due time!"

Now there is a new friend! And Sonic have seem to seen it all in his sleep! Wondering why? It will be revealed soon!

**X-X-X**

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K due to MULTIPLE requests by fans and the fact it's a new year I decided to not only give one but THREE chapter updates to SMD-RV! (The last chapter was one I thought I posted before Christmas but didn't.)**

**And this ends the easy bit.**

**FANS: WTF!? That was the easy part?!**

**Yes because for the remainder of the even-numbered chapters I need to do MAJOR changes to incorporate Kitsuno Village to replace the castle concept from the original and, of course, the new Mobian Trainers.**

**The odd-numbered chapters that are in Sonic's POV will be revised the usual way so don't worry!**

**Now then I did make some MINOR changes to this fic, other than the style and grammar fixes. One thing is my own namesake OC Light Trainer the Spellcaster Kitsune, I lengthened the hair fur in the back recently, as some has seen in my DA comics and pics, so now she sports a ponytail held by a magenta hair tie.**

**The other thing is that originally she had a Chansey named Chance but I changed her into an Audino to try to include more of the 5th and 6th gen Pokemon since playing Black 2 and Pokemon X more lately.**

**The original only went up to Gen 4 since it was during that gen I started this story.**

**Other than that, everything else is still the same...including the Commander-bashing! XD**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Sonic and concepts are © SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Pokemon are © Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon company**

**Light Trainer and everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Thunder Rolls for a New Team

I woke up the next morning with the ground shaking! The earthquake was incredible but it didn't last long, thankfully. My neighbour Lombre, which is a Pokémon that looked somewhat a cross between a human and a green frog with a lily pad on its head, almost drowned in his pond when it happened!

"Hey Lombre, are you alright?!" I shouted to him in concern.

That was soon replaced with relief as I seen him pop out of the water and shake his head before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine! That was some quake!"

I had to nod at that point as something else popped into my mind. "I agree! I'm going into town to see if things are alright there!"

To my relief even more, Pokémon Square was safe and sound! There was mostly a mess in a few homes and shops but nobody was hurt!

After some breakfast, a bit of shopping at Kecleon Shop and Wigglytuff Club, as well as a workout at the dojo, I looked at the bulletin board to see if there were any jobs for me to do. I found one of a Wurmple lost on Mount Steel so I took it. The little guy was lost on the 7th floor and needed help!

When I got there, I saw that there was quite a bit of Pokémon that was different from what I've seen before. There were Spearow, bird Pokémon that had hooked beaks and a mean look to their eyes, Zigzagoon, little brown raccoon-like Pokémon that zigzags, Aron, Pokémon that are small but powerful enough to eat metal, Baltoy, something resembling an ancient doll, Geodude, floating rocks with arms and one joined my team! I felt there were others but I didn't get a chance to see them because I found Wurmple and took him home where he gave me 100 Poké and a grey Gummi that I gave to Geodude for all his hard work!

My next job was at Sinister Woods where a Zigzagoon needed someone to find her Pidgey friend. So Geodude and I went off to find him on the 9th floor but it proved to be a challenge to my rocky friend because of all the grass types, like Oddish, basically walking weeds, Sunflora, walking sunflowers, and Shroomish, walking yellow mushrooms! Also there was these tree-like Pokémon that were actually rock-types called Sudowoodo, these pigs called Swinub, a Pokémon that was a cross between a raccoon and a squirrel called Sentret, and bugs galore! On the floor we were on, this green mantis-like Pokémon called Scyther wanted to join us after we beat him and we obliged as well as found Pidgy right behind him! When we all got back, Zigzagoon gave us 200 Poké for a job well done!

The next day, I got a real cool job! There was this Pokémon called Shinx who was lost in Silent Chasm and her reward was a surprise! Soon a Pokémon that was half blue, half black, with a 4-point star on its short tail, big ears and eyes, and messy fur came up to me. My instincts told me that this was a male Shinx.

Unfortunately, he wasn't friendly when he spoke and I heard from some of the locals that he had the nickname of Zapper. Seems to suit the little pest.

"I noticed you got that weak little Shinx's letter," he said with a smirk. "She's always getting herself lost so I often tell other rescue teams that she's not worth the effort because I and my gang, Team Thunder, always get her!"

I was starting to get ticked off at this kid. "That's not right! Are you her brother or something?"

He huffed at my question. "As a matter of fact, I am, so don't waste your time!"

That really is now starting to bug me as I retorted, "Well I'm not going to because I'm going to get her with Geodude and Scyther by my side!"

He didn't seem all that convinced as he rolled his eyes. "Reeaaally now? What's your team called?"

Luckily I thought of that over a week ago as I said with a smirk, "We are called Team Spirit and we'll get your sister before you can!"

With that, I went off to get my team before that loud-mouth could say another word. Silent Chasm was mostly full of bug-poison types and we found out that Shinx was at the very bottom. We fought off Weedle, Gloom, a walking plant with a strong poison, Farfetch'd, a bird Pokémon with a sprig of onion for a weapon, Yanma, a large, red dragonfly, Teddiursa, cute little bears with a moon on their faces, Dustox, large moths with purple wings, Trapinch, little Pokémon with a HUGE jaw, Poliwag, tadpole-like Pokémon with a feather-like tail and a swirl on its stomach, Houndour, black dogs with a skull on their chests and can breath fire, Spinarak, green, six legged spiders, Paras, bugs with two mushrooms on their backs, and Beedrill. Soon we found her and I found out that her fur wasn't as long as her brother's!

I spoke to her gently. "Hey there, Shinx. Are you O.K?"

She actually seemed happy to see it wasn't Zapper that came to rescue her for the umpteenth time! "Y-yes I am. Thank you for rescuing me before my brother! Can I join your team? That is my reward."

I was surprised! Her reward was becoming a team member? I couldn't say no so we got a new member, then we heard a sound. A loud bird call echoed throughout the chasm and we heard the cries of a Pokémon in trouble!

Shinx recognized the voice! "That's Zapper! Something has happened to him!"

"Exactly. I took him!" a voice soon screeched as a shadow fell over our heads and a loud bird's cry rang out around the canyon.

We soon found out that voice belonged to a spiky, yellow and black bird Pokémon with a long beak, and hooked claws. My instincts told me this was Zapdos, the legendary bird of thunder!

"The one you called Zapper was recklessly shooting out thunderbolts and one hit me!" he said in annoyance but a bit of a tone that made out a challenge as he soon said, "If you want to rescue him, come to the peak of Mt. Thunder and show me your power!"

As it gave out another loud cry and fly off towards the Mountains, I had this fire burning in my heart. The fire of pride of a rescue team leader and member! The others had the same fire too and we went back to Pokémon Square to rest and prepare for our fight! We had a desire to beat Zapdos and knock sense into that zapping bird-brain! I hope my friends have the desire to protect Lucario.

**X-X-X**

**Author's Notes:**

**And here's the last update to this fic for today!**

**Not much different except style and grammar, as well as some spelling I messed up on.**

**Now to get to my other stuff...and the hard bit of the Mobian Trainers!**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Sonic and concepts are © SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Pokemon are © Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon company**

**Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-More Allies Found By Invitation.

A couple of days have passed since the G.U.N's attempt on capturing Lucario, and the poor Pokémon's still edgy from the whole ordeal. Still, he kept his head high knowing that he has friends to help him out as he looked over the ocean on the edge of Angel Island.

_*Although there are many dangers here,*_ he thought to himself as a cool breeze blew through his fur,_ *I feel strangely at ease. I guess it__'__s with Sonic__'__s friends accepting me and helping me. Though I wonder, is this how Sonic feels every day of his life? I guess it must be.*_

Lucario was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Knuckles come up behind him, until the Guardian gave a light-hearted chuckle. "I guess you got a lot on your mind, eh Lucario?"

He jumped a bit but then relaxed. "Oh! Knuckles! I didn't know you were there! I guess I was lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

Lucario gave a light sigh. "I was thinking how strangely safe I felt with all the dangers around and how Sonic must feel the same way here all the time."

Knuckles gave another light chuckle. "Well in a way, your right. Sonic does feel the same way here all the time, because the others and I help him out all the time. Also, do you want to know something?"

"What is it?" the Pokémon asked in curiosity.

"Sonic is like the wind." he replied as he sat down beside Lucario.

"Like the wind? What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a drifter mostly, following the wind wherever it goes and enjoying the freedom. That what helps him feel safe in his own world, I think. As for me, I'm more of a mountain, staying in one place, strong and sturdy. It's because of the duties that have been placed on me as a Guardian. To be honest, I've been a bit jealous of that crazy hedgehog sometimes, with all of his freedom, but he still accepts me as a friend."

He chuckles again. "He even calls me 'Knucklehead' a few times, which can be true most of the time because I can be a bit gullible, but I have smartened up, if you know what I mean."

"I can see what you mean."

Soon there was a bright flash of light from behind them and when they looked back, they saw what they first was a human woman, was really a graceful woman-like Pokémon with what seemed to be a long, very light lavender dress that's her body, long slender arms of the same colour, a red bump on her chest, short, neck-length olive green hair, and beautiful red eyes.

She seemed to have a bag hanging from her shoulder and she spoke with such kindness and grace that Knuckles was lost for words. "Excuse me? Is this Angel Island?

"Y-yes i-it i-is."

The Pokemon soon clapped her hands together in relief. "Oh good! My name is Aurora, the Gardevoir. I'm here to deliver a letter from Light Trainer to you two."

Aurora took out an envelope with a sticker on the flap that looked like three aqua tails on top of a magenta circle that has a yellow star in it. On the front, it said, "To Knuckles and Lucario" in blue-green ink. Knuckles took the letter and opened it in front of him and Lucario. This is what it said in the same blue-green ink:

_Dear Knuckles and Lucario,_

I have some friends here I want you to meet! They are Pokémon Trainers like I am, along with my Spellcaster Crew, and we form a group called the Mobian Trainers, and we want to help you guys in whatever ways we can!

Aurora has a map in her bag you can use to get to my place, and you can bring some friends along if you like. Just a word of warning; some of the group and a few of the villagers can be a little crazy at times.

Just leave your answer with Aurora and I hope you can come!

Your friend,

Light Trainer

Knuckles and Lucario looked at each other after they read L.T's letter. They both seem to be a bit curious on what was going on and told Aurora that they'll be there with some friends. The woman-like Pokémon was delighted to hear this!

"Oh that's wonderful! Here," she said as she takes out the map from her bag and gives it to Lucario "This map was carefully made by Light Trainer to show the way to Kitsuno Village-"

Knuckles gasped in surprise. "Did you say Kitsuno Village?!"

"Uh, y-yes…" she replied nervously and then clears her throat to calm down. "And she'll be happy with your message. Good-bye!

She soon disappeared in a flash of light as she did when she arrived, leaving the two boys stunned and even more curious than before.

Wasting no time, the two of them rounded up the others, including Cream, Blaze, and Silver, (the Chaotix was on a job and couldn't make it) and followed the map provided to find Kitsuno Village. When they finally found it, hidden deep in a dark, yet tranquil, forest, they couldn't believe their eyes! It seemed more like a small town or city than a village for mages!

Yes there was many homes all around but also there seemed to be a market area around a fountain that had a statue of a wise-looking kitsune with three tails (Knuckles thought the kitsune bore a striking resemblance to a particular cheerful female from the night before) and a very, very large domed white marble building that seemed to be the centre of knowledge and learning (which Rouge was wondering how they didn't see it above the trees since it was so big) as well as the odd few shops and other buildings scattered here and there. And of course all round the village all the residents were foxes of many bright colours and personalities as well as powers since they were mages.

But as they got closer to the fountain, they saw a group of Mobians of different species, as well as having at least one Pokémon with them! And thankfully for the Sonic Heroes, Light Trainer was among them as well as several other foxes that seems to be her close friends.

When she saw the group, she immediately smiled and came over to greet them. "Hey guys! Welcome to Kitsuno Village!"

"It looks more like a small town than a village!" Rouge commented and she just shrugged.

"Still home to us Spellcaster Foxes. Anywho, I'd like to introduce you to the Mobian Trainers as well as my Spellcaster Crew, who are also part of the Trainers!"

A light blue hedgehog with yellow lightning stripes and black gloves and shoes soon began shaking hands as he had a Linoone by his side. "It's nice to meet you all! My name is Lightning and this is one of my partners Pickup."

"Hello!" Pickup perked up, her tone showing she was female and she seemed just as friendly as her Trainer, if not a bit more cheerful.

A white cat with black tipped ears and tail, a pale muzzle, hazel eyes and brown hair was next. Unlike Lightning, she was wearing a black baseball cap, a blue t-shirt, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and a blue converse. A Gallade was right beside her.

"A pleasure to meet you!" she said in a very friendly tone. "My name is Mikaela and this is my closest partner Gallade."

Gallade just bowed at the introduction before another hedgehog soon came up, but this one was actually a hedgehog/fox hybrid with twin tails! His yellow fur seemed to match his friendly personality. He had a Luxray that seemed to be opposite in personality, though, as he looked quite timid and shy.

"Nice to meet'cha!" he said in a very similar way to Sonic. "My name is Vincent the Foxhog and this is one of my partners, Simba!"

Simba just gave a small smile at this, still unsure of the newcomers.

Another cat also came by to say hello. Unlike Mikaela, this one was a male green cat, wearing hiking boots and a blue bandanna around his neck. He had a Serperior by his side that already entranced Rouge with his majestic beauty.

He chuckled at her reaction as he came up to shake hands. "No surprise that you seem to like Serpent, miss. I'm Allen, his trainer."

There was a black coyote wearing a black and red sporty outfit sitting nearby with a very strong Charizard by his side, but he kept his distance until a collared Quilava gave him a look that clearly stated for him to quit being rude and introduce himself. Of course he just sat there, not willing to trust the newcomers, which caused Rouge to smirk seeing that this one was a lot like Shadow was in the past.

Light Trainer just sighed. "Oh forget about Nakara there Emma. I've been trying to get him to change his attitude for months but he's way too stubborn."

"Alright," Emma sighed in defeat as she soon went to a male orange fox, who seemed a little more well built compared to the other male foxes in the group, for him to pet her.

"Even though Nakara started to raise Emma," the kitsune soon began explaining after seeing the confused looks on the Heroes' faces. "She's basically shared by all of us in the Crew and don't let that collar and cute looks fool you; they're both full of surprises."

Before Tails could ask how, one last cat came up. Like Mikaela, this one was female but with orange fur and was wearing a pink headband, a tie-die shirt, black jeans and white shoes. She seemed to sport heterochromia in her eyes; one was blue and the other was green but the thing that made this one unique was she was mute and tried to communicate using sign language.

A little Eevee provided a translation, thankfully. "My trainer said her name is Silvana Foxfire and she's glad to meet you! She became mute when she got into a plane crash but the other Pokemon and I can understand her thanks to her training!"

As the others looked impressed, the Spellcaster Crew soon came up and introduced themselves. The orange male was Firestorm, Light Trainer's boyfriend, the other males were Thundertail (a bright yellow male with a black lightning mark on his tail), Raincloud (a pale grey make with blue flecks in his fur), Earthfoot (the youngest brown male with a raccoon-mask like marking on his face) and Sunwhisker (a light yellow male) who seemed to finish his sentences with a black female named Moontail who turned out to be his twin sister. The other two females are Mint Wind (a mint-green female who was also a healer) and Icia (a tomboyish white fox).

Each of them also had a Pokemon by their sides to indicate their main element or elements for their teams: Firestorm had a Delphox, Thundertail has a Raichu, Raincloud has a Corsola, Earthfoot has a Sandile, Sunwhisker has an Espeon, Moontail has an Umbreon, Mint Wind has a Tropius, and Icia has a Froslass.

As they all got to know each other, Nakara finally spoke with suspicion still lacing his voice. "So why the heck do we have these non-trainers here?"

"Well to summarize what's been happening," Light Trainer began explaining, ignoring his tone and attitude. "Sonic has been transported to Lucario's world and through this Pokémon we need to communicate to him while the hedgehog, or Pokémon, sleeps if I can find the right spell."

"Wait a second," Shadow cut in, "what to you mean by 'or Pokémon' when you were referring to Sonic?"

"Well I've only heard of this rumour, but there was a record of a human going into that world and she changed into a Pokémon."

"WHAT?!" Amy shouted incredulously. "You mean my Sonic could be a Pokémon by now?!"

"But how can that be possible!?" Tails asked in equal surprise.

L.T, suddenly embarrassed and unsure of herself, just rubbed the back of her head. "I don't really know, to be honest."

Knuckles wasn't too impressed by her answer. "You don't know?!"

"That is what she said," Gallade said calmly, understanding their surprise and the Guardian thought it was a good idea not to start a fight.

Lucario looked at L.T in confusion. "What do you mean about what you said about me?"

"What I mean is that since you two switched places, you both have some sort of…" she paused to find the right word. "…connection through your spirits and if I can find the right spell, we'll be able to give Sonic advice on some situations while he is dreaming. Right now he can only see what's going on through your eyes while he sleeps."

"Hmm…that makes sense," he said with a nod

"Can you find the right spell to do it?" Eevee translated from Silvana's gestures as he was also hopeful and excited at this.

"Can a Beedrill use Poison Sting? I sure can! The library has TONS of spell books and one of them is bound to have it! Are we ready?!"

Everyone, except Nakara, excitedly cheered out in response as Lucario thought, _*If we do find that spell, I will soon determine Sonic__'__s destiny and help him out if Xatu hasn__'__t already. I__'__m ready for this!*_

Little did they know, another black fox was watching nearby with pale blue eyes filled with confusion. As if the concepts of humans becoming Pokemon was familiar.

Can Sonic's friends and the Mobian Trainers find that spell? Will it work? And what about Sonic's battle with the Legendary Bird of Thunder, Zapdos? Will he succeed with his current team? All will be answered.

**Author's Notes:**

**Finally...after Arceus knows how long...I FINALLY UPDATED!**

**That's right SMD fans! I finally updated this story!**

**After clearing that little issue with RandomPerson422's trainer team, and listening to a very good fan version of Lost One's Weeping a couple dozen times (hey it's a pretty good song!), Mr. Inspiration decided to zap me and I finally got this done!**

**Now here's a list of MAJOR changes to this version compared to the old one:**

**1. Obviously the new Mobian Trainers are a big one! The old group either lost interest or I lost contact with them over the years so I HAD to get a new group. (I do thank you guys for your patience)**

**2. The location of where they were. In the old one I had Light Trainer living in a castle since I was in high school way back then and just starting out on the Net. Now after multiple RPs and collabs and such, I developed a special town of Mage Foxes called Kitsune Village, named after Kitsuno who founded it and random fact: L.T's a descendant of his!**

**3. The Spellcaster Crew is introduced early here. In the old one I had them come a couple of chapters in but since the Sonic Heroes were in the village already, it seem to make sense that they would be in this chapter instead.**

**4. Emma the Quilava. She was the issue I had earlier. She was the suggested 7th Pokemon to Nakara's team but after talking to RandomPerson422 and him making a few suggestions, I compromised that she would be shared amongst the Spellcaster Crew instead since I feel she would have a better role later on.**

**5. The mysterious black fox. He's new and I'm not saying what his role is because I'm sneaky like that! XD I'll leave it up to you guys to guess what's up with him.**

**6. Knuckles' reaction. In the original I had Knux try to pick a fight but in this one I decided to leave it out.**

**...I think I covered it all.**

**Oh and the Crew's element teams are as follows in case those are still a bit confused since there are dual elements in some Pokemon:**

**Firestorm: Fire**  
><strong>Thundertail: Electric<strong>  
><strong>Raincloud: Water<strong>  
><strong>Earthfoot: Ground, Steel and Rock<strong>  
><strong>Sunwhisker: Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Moontail: Dark and Fairy<strong>  
><strong>Icia: Ice<strong>  
><strong>Mint Wind: Grass and Flying<strong>  
><strong>Light Trainer: All Elements<strong>

**Anywhoo I'd like to thank everyone for your patience and as always leave some good comments as well as enjoy!**

** Trainers are © TaisSonicDX, AndromedaAl, and AllentheCat (You guys know which is yours!)**  
><strong>DA Trainers are © RandomPerson422, vaporeonxglaceon, and Blast-blitz2 (You guys know which is yours!)<strong>  
><strong>Sonic and concepts are © SEGASonic Team**  
><strong>Pokemon and concepts are © NintendoGame Freak/The Pokemon Company**  
><strong>Everything else are © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


End file.
